


You'r all that, While i am just me

by notsoperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1st meeting, 2nd post, AU, Cheese, Cute, Famous Zayn, Fluff, Go Easy On Me, M/M, collage AU, not so famous Niall, uni student Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoperfect/pseuds/notsoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s the breaking point for Niall. He was letting this get to him. Not because of the sleep, not the coffee, not the assholes behind him, not the judgmental stares of his classmates, not the insults they are letting off, just the word, boyfriend…</p><p>Because right now, Niall isn't sure about their current status, not after Zayn blew up in his face (or his ear to be more accurate).</p><p>Or</p><p>The one in which Zayn is famous and Niall is an ordinary uni student who is in love and yeah, they screw up a lot, but it’s okay because they are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'r all that, While i am just me

**Author's Note:**

> So, um Hi again I guess. I am madly in love with the ‘famous Zayn’ fics (Don’t know why, just am) and it seems there are barley a few around. So I decided what the hell, why don’t I just make one myself…and Tada-this happened.
> 
> So before I put you up for 6000 words of pure torture I think it is only fair if I give you the warnings.
> 
> Although I speak and understand English better than I do with my own mother tongue (I know, I know. I am ashamed of myself too, but its years of watching cheap American TV and staying up all night reading Crap loads of 700+ page novels) I still suck at writing. I am spelling-ly challenged like I can’t write a sentence without making at least one mistake, so umm forgive me?
> 
> Oh and umm the band is not called One Direction because someone once said One direction just won’t be One direction if all 5 of them aren’t in it, so I have named them All 4 one for the sake of this story, I know its cliché and dumb and absolutely lame, but I was never good at naming things so, just live with it yeah. Also the info given in the story will not be so accurate considering it’s an AU, but the bits about touring with Big Time Rush etc... Are correct because I remember jumping around when I found out 1D was touring with them. 
> 
> So yeah, hope you like it 
> 
> (PS: sorry for the long note)

He was not letting this get to him.

 

Nope, No way in hell is he going to be upset about something silly as this. It’s just coffee, just his morning coffee. Coffee does not ruin Niall Horan’s day. He is Niall, carefree, laughing, bubbly Niall who does not let something as silly as spilling a cup of coffee ruin is day. 

 

But what does get to him is his self centered, asshole of a boyfriend who thinks he is ‘all that’. What gets to him is that really unnecessary fight he had with this self centered, asshole of a boyfriend because of some famous blonde girl that past night. What gets to him is that his self centered, asshole of a boyfriend is too busy touring the world while Niall has to be here and miss him so badly.

 

And that probably would explain why spilling a cup of coffee would get him down.

 

Today was not his day, not even slightly. It started with his damn alarm which did not go off when he wanted to, then being so late that he could not even have breakfast, and now spilling his coffee (which was meant to make up for the breakfast) all over his shirt. But no matter whatever the reason got him so down, it all just pointed to him.

 

So, No it was not a surprise when he arrived 10 minutes late to his lecture, But. Mr. Fender being the amazing professor he is (or being a man who is obsessed with his boyfriend and his world famous band) let him in.

 

Even that would have been okay really, Yes, he was in a bad mood, Yes, he was hungry and Yes, he could not concentrate on a word the guy was saying and his mind was wrapped up on the fight that had occurred on the phone last night. But what ruined everything were the prissy jerks that did not leave him alone.

 

Really, once you get to collage things like this are meant to end. There is no more ‘look I am better that you’ jocks or the dumb Barbie dolls that seemed to have something against your survival on this planet. But to Niall collage was the beginning of all that torturing, well it was not exactly collage, it was being in collage and dating a world famous celebrity which made him somewhat the laughable idiot.

 

And Niall usually don’t let it get to him, he was used to the criticism and hate being gay and all. And Zayn was far more important than any of these assholes who had no idea about what they have. So he was okay with it, but this time he wasn’t so sure after everything that went down the past night and you can’t blame him if he did let them get to him.

 

“Oh, did not have time to buy a new shirt Horan? Too busy fucking Harry Styles, or was it Tomlinson, 4 in one right? just like the name” someone from behind him says and the moron next to him who apparently has the actual sense to find it funny silently laughs along with him.

 

Niall knows they know exactly who Niall is apparently ‘Fucking’, and he is more than sure that they know the name of the band is not 4 in one instead All 4 one. Niall knows, but instead of talking back like he probably should, he just lets out a frustrated sigh and lets it be. He is way too tired for this.

 

Who knew dating a famous celebrity was this much of a pain in the ass. Zayn can provide Niall anything he wants in the blink of an eye, but sometimes all Niall wants is a bit normality, just be a dumb cute couple in love and not have the whole world judge him, not have 12 year old girls send him death threats, not have people act like they like him just so they could get a photo with the famous Zayn Malik, not have asshole of a classmates pick on him, not have everyone give him dirty look like all he cares about is the fame and money, not feel like the whole world is against him just because he is in love, just a bit of normality and sadly enough that is the one thing Zayn can’t give Niall. 

And the thing is people (Zayn included in that list when heated arguments occur like the previous one they had the past night) say he don’t have the right to complain, they say he knew what he was getting into, they say he signed up for this by going out with someone as internationally blown up as him. 

 

But the truth is, No, he did not know what he was getting into. He didn’t even know he was famous when he first met him. You just don’t meet ‘internationally blown up’ pop star on the cheapest flight from Ireland to New York, in the economy class filled with Annoying children and crying babies. You just don’t.

 

Niall still remembers the day he first met the Hazel eyed boy who means a lot to him (and millions of girls around the world).

 

Niall had been just accepted to one of the most prestigious collages in the world, He still don’t know how he got in all he can remember is making that dumb bet with Sean and somehow by the end of it ended up applying to NYU as a huge joke with the most ridiculous (Yet true) application form ever. And his brother still thinks the people in NYU are a wee bit mental for accepting him with a scholar ship. The 17 year olds life was completely about to change (in more ways than he thinks) and he was basically jumping because of all the excitement. He was going to America for heaven’s sake (And it was also his first time on a flight).

 

But as he sat down on his seat and looked out of the small window into the surrounding where other flights were taking off and soaring up into the air, all his doubts kind of hit him back as the reality of what he was about to do came crashing.

 

He thought about the time telling his mum that he did not feel like going so far away from home and his mum almost hitting him on the head with a pan because she thought he had gone crazy for passing up an opportunity like this. He could see his dad trying day and night trying to convince him to go (He had even brought him a car). But it was the good old pep talk from his gran that had done the trick and made him grow the balls to do it. So he had basically just refused to think about it further afraid he might change his mind again.

 

But now, when he was actually about to leave the only country he has ever been in, he had no choice but to think of all that again and suddenly he felt more than bit nervous.

 

So between his excitement and nervousness he had completely zoned out and did not notice someone take the seat next to him.

 

It was when the air hostess announces that they had to fasten their seat belt and they were about to take off, Niall finally snapped out of it and felt a pair of eyes on him. Niall looked at the stranger next to him to see the prettiest eyes he had seen looking at him with what seemed like wonder. Niall was just about to ask the stranger whether he had something on his face when the Air Hostess came and started the demonstration on what to do when you are about to die and it was Niall's first time on a flight so of course he paid attention. He paid so much attention that he completely forgot about the stranger with the pretty eyes and his oh so thrilling life which was on its way to New York.

 

And as the flight ascended he had completely forgotten of everything as he prayed for his dear life. It was after a few minute (maybe hours-Niall would say) the stranger spoke again.

 

“First time flying?” he had asked him slapping Niall out of his small trance. The velvety voice seemed somewhat familiar.

 

That’s when Niall actually took in the stranger’s appearance. Surprisingly enough there were so many layers of cloth on the stranger and his hair and a bit of his chin was covered. And at that moment Zayn's Fans (if they knew the story that is) would ask him how come he have not figured out this was Zayn Malik, 1/4th of the biggest boy band in the world. Niall’s answer is simple, He wasn’t.

 

Really at the moment All 4 one was just a typical British boy band who was trying to have their big break in the US by opening up for the American Band Big Time Rush, Yes they were the biggest boy band, but only in Britain not the world. 

 

But Niall can’t lie though, he did know who All 4 one was, has heard their songs (More than) a few times, and he could put a name on each boy, and he might have watched them a few times on the X factor. He liked boy bands. But really who in the right mind would believe Zayn Malik took an Economy class ticket to New York. That just did not happen and Niall could not even think of a single reason why that option of the velvety voice belonging to a well known singer did not cross him. And even if it did, he would have slapped himself for thinking something as stupid as that.

 

And Zayn reason for taking the flight is somewhat simple too really, surprising and some would call it a bit idiotic considering there was a huge chance of him getting mobbed on a flight but simple nevertheless. His Aunt in Ireland had just resently passed away and he had took a break from tour and flown in, and not so surprisingly management was biting his back yelling at him to get back to US with the rest of the boys. He had to take the first flight departing that day and that somehow happened to be the cheep airline and unfortunately all they had was Economy tickets left. And Zayn was not a picky guy (Although he had spent a few minutes complaining about the ticket to his mum) besides all he did was sleep anyway. He clearly did not expect to be met with the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. So, nope he doesn’t regret taking that flight not even the slightest.

 

“Yeah, how’d ya know?” Niall had asked trying his best to not just hold the person face and just look into those damn pretty eyes.

 

The stranger smiled finally showing his lips and chin, and he had some pretty good cheek bones too. It seemed that the rest of the facial features were apparently made to match the eyes. Niall was surprised that he held it in and did not touch his face already.

 

“Umm, Your were paying attention to all demonstration as if we were in the middle of crashing and drowning and also you look out of the window towards the clouds like we are flying through Disney land” he pointed out trying his best to keep calm and not stutter on his words, this guy was cute and Louis would never forgive him for blowing his chance with someone as cute as him (“Years of Training Malik, How could you” he would have probably said of he did screw up). And he was famous so that kind of helped him a lot, especially in getting laid.

 

Niall was quick to blush, something that is never unnoticed by anyone who has ever met him. And boy did Zayn want to see that happen again.

 

“Yeah, kind of an idiot, me. The clouds do look kinda pretty up close though, like cotton candy and I could just eat them. M’ Niall” Niall introduced awkwardly laughing himself.

Cotton Candy, What the fuck were you thinking Niall? he would ask himself sometimes.

 

That’s when Zayn realized the dude did not know who he was. Don’t get him wrong, he was not an Ego filled person, really he wasn’t. But he knew he was famous and to be this close to a person (other than friends, band mates and family that is) and them not knowing he was all that felt a bit strange, and something inside made him want to seize the opportunity as they say.

 

“My name is-Umm-Z-Zack?” It came out more of a question but nevertheless it made Niall Laugh and all was good in the world.

 

“Nice to meet ya Zack” he had said with is sweet innocent smile which makes Zayn want to just kiss him all day and hold him captive and never let him go, not for all the money in the world.

 

“So, what are you doing flying to NYC?, So far away from home innit?” asks Zayn and it kind of surprises him that he have magically grown so social, because socializing and ‘mingling’ with people all are Harry’s job, he is the mysterious and quite bad boy who just sit there and looks good (According to press and fans). 

 

“Oh, just got into collage up there, or is it down? US is down right?, yeah, Down there. I am going to college. ” Niall said the end somehow more to himself that to the stranger-Zack.

 

“Oh cool, must be kind of a genius then I am guessing” Zayn says moving away his hoddie slightly showing just the tip of his black hair and somehow Niall smile gets bigger.

 

“Nah, Not really. I am surprised I got in really. What about you? You are not from here right? I mean the accent and all” Niall asks in his good natured self to the good looking stranger.

 

“Bradford, visiting a few friends” Zayn lies and is surprised how calm that came out, besides it’s not exactly a lie, he is visiting his friends being his band mates.

 

The rest of the flight goes by smoothly both of them making small chat but a after a few hours Niall fell asleep and Zayn was more than happy to lend his shoulder to the sleeping boy as he cuddled in closer. And eventually Zayn too fell asleep just like that although he spends a good 10 minutes staring at Niall’s oh so wonderful sleeping figure.

 

It was when they had landed and Zayn finally removed his hoodie completely it hit Niall of how familiar he actually looked, Call him dumb for not finding out a bit earlier after all he had fell asleep on him for heaven’s (he had awkwardly apologized when he woke up and shifted away all too quickly for Zayn liking) . But come on, the idea of someone famous in a flight with him out of all the people in the world just did not run.

 

Zayn had managed to not lose his cool throughout the flight, but by the way Niall was looking at him as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle piece almost made him lose it all and apologize to Niall for lying to him, because he really was afraid of losing his chance with the blonde Irishman. And by the looks of the few teenage girls who were sitting behind him, he knew they had already suspected.

“I am sorry but you look really familiar, have we met before?” Niall asked as people started getting off the flight.

And what Zayn did after that question had always surprised him. He had took Niall's mobile phone from his hand (He had got it out to switch his phone on and call his cousin to come and pick him up) , typed in something way to quickly, kissed Niall on the cheek all in 5 seconds before jumping up and taking his bag.

 

“You are really cute, like way too cute for your own good. And I really want to stay, but if I do there is a good 80% chance we will get mobbed so. Call me, Blondie” and just like that he had left. Leaving a very confused and flustered Niall.

 

It’s after he got out of the airport it hits him, who exactly he might be, not Zack and Zayn, Zayn Malik, one of the famous members of All 4 one and it’s just a “oh” then.

 

And that’s how it had been, see he had no choice in that meeting. Yes, if he had called Zayn he would have. But the thing is Niall didn’t.

 

He had forgotten about the surprising meeting in all the buzz of collage and all that. It’s not that Niall completely forgot (Its Zayn Malik for fucks sake). Every time one of their hit sing comes on the radio or just around really, it brings as smile to his face.

 

But Niall Knows Zayn probably didn’t even mean it, so he just ignores it with his new buzz of a collage life.

 

It take 2 months, 2 months for Niall to finally call him, and he didn’t even mean to really.(Zayn is still offended every time they come to the subject “Was I not good enough?” he still asks sometimes so seriously that Niall wants to punch himself for not calling the minute he got out of that airport)

 

It had been after a wild party with a bit too much to drink, Niall had woken up in his room (thank god) with the worst headache in the world. But what had shocked Niall was the half naked girl lying next to him. And yeah, it would have been somewhat a normal thing if Niall was actually you know interested in girls. 

 

It takes about 2 Minutes with all the drunken haziness for Niall to figure out it’s not just some girl instead it is his best friend Josh’s girlfriend; he slightly remembers Josh and her coming over after the party.

 

Niall after taking care of that headache decided to try and wake her up considering Josh was nowhere to be seen, (he had kind of forgotten the name) but it seems that she was way worse sleeper than Niall himself.

 

Finally after what seemed like 10 minutes of poking and touching the girl sprawled out on the bed, Niall finally decided to just call Josh and tell him to come pick her up.

 

And that’s exactly what he did, expect this time he called the wrong number. Apparently Niall did not have a lot of contacts with the letter Z and Josh being Josh had decided to save his number as Zorro the Amazing (Annoying, Niall had changed later) another drunken party mistake.

 

Niall being the sweet good natured boy he was greeted the person on the other side with his ever so cheerfulness and loving behavior.

 

“Oi, Dickhead. Where the Fuck are you mate?. What the Fuck in the world were you thinking leaving your bloody girlfriend with me, what am I supposed to do? Come get her you Fucker” yeah he wasn't exactly subtle on the swearing side, but in his defense he was hung over.

 

There was some kind of choking on the other side before the person finally replied.

 

“Um-E-Excuse me?” And this time Niall need not be told twice that, that is not Josh, that voice can’t be even compared to Josh.

 

“Josh?” Niall asks just to be sure.

 

“Um not really mate-wait-wait Niall?” and Niall’s heart drops so low just like that. He is too hung over for this for fucks sake.

 

“Um-Y-Yeah” he replies so shaky all of a sudden.

 

“It's me, umm Zayn-Zack I mean, we met on the flight, like 2 months ago, your probably don’t remember me” Zayn says and he himself is surprised how happy he sounds.

 

“Oh, yeah, the famous celebrity, um kinda do mate, you just don’t forget your celebrity encounter” Niall laughs awkwardly again he is way too hung over for this. He is talking with Zayn Malik, the Zayn Malik. Are you serious, he is probably going to wake up now.

 

“Well, it seemed you have, 2 months and I am guessing this call wasn’t exactly for me” Zayn says and he can actually sense that smirk on his face, and he didn’t even know him them.

 

“What gave it away?” Niall jokes and the girl next to him stirs and that’s what brings him back to reality.

 

“Umm you are calling me at noon for first, the only person who greets me the way you just did is my friend Louis and he is actually next door sleeping like a bloody baby at this time, and umm there is no way I’ll have a girlfriend, don’t swing that way mate”

 

“Oh, umm, okay. Cool” Niall tries to keep his calm, but come on there is only so much one can take. His heart just did a somersault and Zayns words.

 

“Hey, umm I am going to be brave and take this chance because really it took you 2 fucking months. I am going to be down in NYC in a few weeks time maybe you’d like to meet up?” Zayn asks hopefully

 

And Niall wants to say No, Plans to say No because really he is not the type to go on fancy dates with Boy Band members. But there is something about the way Zayn asks him, there is something about Zayn,.

 

“Yeah, that would be nice” and Niall is surprised by how not hung over he sounds.

 

But that was all about 2 years ago. Somehow they had managed to hit it off, and his phone bill seemed to increase way to fast in the next weeks that followed. But Zayn took his part too, flying in when he had barley a day off from being Zayn Malik. 

 

Zayn was not planning on dating a uni student, really he wasn’t but Niall was like the gravity. Pulled him back no matter how far he went and Zayn always seemed to come back to Niall and really Zayn was okay with that, he was really okay with that. Zayn fell for Niall’s eyes, his contagious laugh which seemed to erupt for no reason and spread fire through his heart at the worst of his days filled with ‘behaving’ and being the perfect band member, his smile which was all of a sudden Zayn home, Zayn fell for him, fell so bad and hard.

 

It didn't take too long for the words to slip out, they weren't exactly taking things slow either, being ‘Zayn’ he barely had time, so they had no time for slow, things picked up and within just weeks of knowing each other. And 3 magical words had slipped out on cuddly cold night as Zayn slowly sung his beautiful lover to sleep. And instead of saying it back Niall had just kissed him, kissed him sweetly and softy as if giving all of Niall’s heart to him and making him promise not to break it and somehow that’s all Zayn had needed.

 

It wasn’t exactly a perfect run either, things seemed to go wrong a lot for both of them and Zayn’s occupation did not help one bit. Niall remembers those scary nights all alone, remembers how scared he was meeting the rest of the boys because it seemed as the other 3 boys were everything to Zayn (Zayn on the other hand was scared by the way Harry had taken Niall and put an arm around the Irish lad the second they met). And he remembers coming out to the fans, remembers the hate, remembers everything

 

He remembers how it had been too much, how it still is too much. But he knows he have to, he have to for Zayn. Because even though Zayn is all that, he is just Niall, but Just Niall loves Zayn very much and that’s all that matters to him.

 

So that’s why Niall don’t say anything when the assholes behind him start a new banter about Zayn and him.

“Really Niall, How do you do it? 4 guys at once, that too famous 4 guys at once” the guy sitting right to him says and Niall really want to just roll his eyes and tell him to fuck, but he holds it in. He is not letting this get to him.

 

“It's one, only one and I am in love with him, which is none of your business so you can fuck off” Niall says quite bitterly, well as bitterly as possible by a person who just had a big fight with this person who he is so much in love with and had spend the night crying over it.

 

This was also one of the things that genuinely got to him while he started dating Zayn, Niall and Harry got along quite well from the minute they met, they were about the same age and had somewhat the same bubbly, loving personality (Niall still remembers how jealous Zayn had been and sometimes still is, he is a bit of a possessive jerk, but Niall loves him nevertheless). So whenever Zayn was busy he tend to hang out with Harry a lot and somehow everybody else took it the wrong way, saying horrible things about Niall that once Zayn almost punched a paparazzi.

 

The rest of the boys loved Niall to and they all spent a lot of time together one way or another, Niall was welcomed as a part of the family and the new homosexual superstar’s boy friend hanging out with his best friends was not so okay with them.

 

“Look he has a voice” someone says and Niall is this close to losing it.

 

And at that very second his phone starts to vibrate from his pocket and he somehow ignores the boys and manages to unlock it to see Zayn name flashing wide, he rejects it. He needs some space, time, and coffee (Breakfast would be nice too, but his list is already full)

 

But the calls and texts don’t stop there, all of a sudden Harry’s name also start popping up in the middle of Zayn non ending calls.

 

“Mr. Horan, we are in the middle of a class now” his professor warns right when he was about to turn the phone off. The whole room’s heads turns to him and he just wants to be swallowed by the ground right now.

As he catches more judgmental stares and a few whispers here and there he feels as though he really should have just stayed in bed, because yeah this is getting to him.

“Boyfriend can’t stay a second without his fuck toy now can he?” the same guy behind his back says and that’s it. That’s the breaking point for Niall. He was letting this get to him. Not because of the sleep, not the coffee, not the assholes behind him, not the judgmental stares of his classmates, not the insults they are letting off, just the word, boyfriend…

 

Because right now, Niall isn’t sure about their current status, not after Zayn blew up in his face (or his ear to be more accurate) just the past night. Not after Zayn has been hanging out with other people without telling Niall, Not after everything and yeah, he has had a shit of a day.

 

“You know what? What is it to you? It’s none of your business who I date or sleep with, none of your business whom I hang out with, none of your bloody fucking business why my shirt is soaked with coffee. In fact you know what? It’s none of all of your business, to look at me like I am some kind alien because I tend to know and meet people who you see on magazines and TV. I am out of here, and the rest of you can fuck of for all I care” The Irish accent is thick and his eyes are full as he finishes up and runs out of the room, he can see all the mouths fly open. Shocked. Surprised, Niall is not the one to blow up, he takes it in and this obviously was a shock to most of them.

 

It’s after he is out of the hall, it hits him what he had just done and just that makes him want to just lay there on the dirty ground, curl into himself and cry his damn eyes out.

 

Damn him for falling in love

 

Damn him for falling in love with a self conceited asshole. 

 

Damn him for falling in love with self conceited asshole whose every move is watched and written down for the whole world to read.

 

You know what, just damn him for everything...Damn him for getting onto that damn flight.

 

Niall’s is broken off out of his small mental break down as his phone vibrates again and this time he is ready to put all that range into good use although he might end up crying half way.

 

“What is your problem Zayn? Don’t you have anything else other than to bother me? Fuck off Zayn. Seriously-“Niall is not even given the time to even begin his rant before his voice starts to crack.

 

“Babe, don’t cry, you look like shit love” Zayn’s ever so sweet voice spoke, his voice is so gentle and fragile like he is speaking to a new born baby than his super angry boy friend who is about to break down any minute.

 

Niall is about to give him a lecture on why he looks like shit when what Zayn just said hits him

 

“What?” he asks his voice too a bit to week.

 

“Turn around love” and this time he don’t need the electronic devise to listen to that voice, it is right behind him.

 

Niall freezes, like just freezes. But he slowly turns around to see none other than the black haired boy, with his small beard and those Hazel eyes which looks broken and kills Niall to know he is the reason.

 

“W-What are you-You are meant to be in London-New Album” Niall is not really in the mood for you know actually getting out words. As he said all he wants to do is curl into him and just sleep.

 

Niall doesn’t have another second before Zayn pulls him in to the tightest hug ever in Niall’s life, and then Niall realize no this is not the tightest, this is just Zayn. Just the way Zayn holds him, Just the smell of Zayn filling his nostrils, Just Zayn’s chest pressed up to him, Just Zayn…and somehow Niall feels like that’s all he needs right now, all he needs is Zayn.

 

“I-Couldn’t Niall, not after all that happened Yesterday, I could not just stay there knowing I said all that-I love you, Ni-Babe I love you so much, I am so sorry I out you through all that, I need you, I can’t-I just can’t think of a second without you. I am sorry-I am so sorry. You are my baby, Niall. I can’t stand to see you like this I love you” he keeps saying in the middle of kisses all across his face but he still refuses to let go of the hug.

“Guys, look I know this is not a good time, but can we just go somewhere a bit private, people are noticing and some even has their cameras out already” Its Harry, Niall recognize. But he does not have a lot of time to process all that with Zayn being around him.

 

“I don’t care; I don’t give a fuck about what they think.” Zayn replies hugging Niall in once again

 

“Good for you mate, really. But you know you both will get mobbed right?” Harry reminds again a adoring smile on his face as he watched 2 of his best friends.

 

“Harry just shut up for a few minutes okay I am trying to make this right” Zayn orders and that’s all that needed to get Harry to shut up.

 

“I came back, I came back for you in the first flight I got. I needed to see you Niall, to let you know how much I love you, to let you know how happy I am that you are here, with me, in my arms and no matter who I am, pop star or a beggar I always want this, and you are the one person in the world who I want to be there with me. I am sorry for everything I have put you through, you are right Niall it isn’t your fault, its mine and you know what. I am selfish. I am way too selfish. I am so selfish that even though I can’t give you what you need, I still don’t let you go, I am sorry baby, you are the greatest thing in the world for me, I love you, I love you so much” Zayn says and he knows half the kids surrounding them has their cameras out and have captured the whole thing. But all Zayn wants is Niall to reply.

 

Zayn finally let’s go of the bone crushing hug, to see Niall’s wide, teary eyes. And if Zayn feels like hitting himself with a baseball bat no one can call him crazy.

 

“You are not going to leave me for some famous blonde singi-“ Zayn does not even let him complete it before he seals their lips in a heartwarming Kiss. It’s not to get Niall to shut up, it’s a reassurance and answer for the question that has been bothering Niall and lead to this fight.

 

“NO, Never, Not in a million years” Zayn says with the biggest smile he can manage.

 

“But you are all that and I am just me” and Zayn just kisses him again before replying.

 

“I love you because you are just you”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah that was shit…
> 
> Thank you for suffering and you my friend, deserve an award for making it this far…


End file.
